Rock, ore (metallic and non-metallic), and waste construction material are usually crushed using cone crushers to have the size of the feed material reduced for downstream processes. The crushing chamber of the cone crusher is formed between the mantle liner and the bowl liner. The mantle liner is the moving part with a gyrating motion eccentrically driven by a motor. The bowl liner is the fixed component and is usually fixed the vertical axis. The crushed product size is determined by the closed side setting (CSS) which is the minimum gap set between the mantle and bowl liner at the exit of the crushing chamber. The mantle and bowl liners are typically made of austenitic manganese steel. Standard grade of austenitic manganese steel, also known as Hadfield steel typically have manganese content of 11 to 14% Mn by weight (typically complies to BS 3100 Grade BW10 or ASTM A128 Grade A/B). Austenitic manganese steel is the primary choice of material for the cone crusher wear liners due to its excellent toughness and its unique behavior to work-harden upon impacting from the crushing forces generated inside the crushing chamber. The extent of work-hardening on the manganese wear liners typically depends on its chemical composition and grain size of the manganese steel, the geological properties of the ore or rocks and the kinetics of the forces inside the crushing chamber. The hardness of manganese steel in its austenitic state ranges between 180-240 BHN (Brinell hardness number) typically. Upon work-hardening, the hardness can reach to 400-500 BHN. The wear life of the crusher wear liners is a function of both the hardness value upon work-hardened and also the rate of work-hardening occurring in the wear liners during the crushing operations. Current supplies of manganese steel for the crushing industry have the manganese content varied to higher percentage (>11-14%) and may have other elements such as chromium, molybdenum, nickel, vanadium, etc. alloyed into steel to vary its physical and mechanical properties aimed at improving the wear life of the mantle and bowl liners. Other methods such as overlaying the crushing surfaces of the wear liners with hard-facing weld deposits, introducing foreign hard wear-resistance inserts (US 2008041995A1 by Hall et al.), arc-weld deposits (U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,354A by D. R. Gittings), inserts onto the crushing surfaces, use of explosives to pre-harden the wear liners have been used with the intention to improve the wear life of the liners (U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,297A by Macleod), or resistance plate (WO 2014072136A2 by Malmqvisk et al.). However, these teachings have their shortcomings such as higher manufacturing material costs of the inserts, hard-facing electrodes, resistance plate, and the labour cost component in adding these features onto the wear liners. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a wear liner that has incorporated cast in protrusions of various shapes (reference FIG. 3) of the present invention that will work-harden more rapidly by the kinetic energy imparted by the crushing forces during the rock or ore crushing process.